The Lion Guard: Fatherly Advice
It was a beautiful day in The Pridelands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Hapuna Valley. "Kion, Janja hasn't invaded the Pridelands lately" Fuli said. "Isn't that strange?" Beshte asked. Kion nodded. "You're right Beshte, it is strange." He said. Suddenly Ono spotted something rustling in the bushes. "Kion, there's something hiding in the bushes." He said. Slowly, Kion crept forward to investigate. Fuli and Bunga exchanged a glance before following. "Kion, it's Reirei and Goigoi" Ono reported. "Lion Guard, spread out" Kion ordered. He and Fuli crept forward. "You're surrounded Reirei. Come out now" Kion ordered. There was a pause, then Reirei and Goigoi stepped out of the bushes. Reirei had Sitka clamped in her jaws. "Let him go, Reirei" Fuli growled. Reirei sighed and released Sitka. "Did we make a mistake?" She asked. Fuli rolled her eyes. "Go back to the Outlands, Reirei." She ordered. Reirei nodded and scampered off. "Lion Guard, I'm going to go back to Pride Rock." Kion said. "Ok, Kion" Fuli said. She felt his pelt press against hers. "You can go see Ameba" Kion said. Fuli nodded and bounded off. Kion bade goodbye to Beshte, Ono, and Bunga and scampered off towards Pride Rock. When Kion reached Pride Rock, he rushed inside to greet his parents. He found Kiara playing with Kenai and Kia inside the den. "Hi Kiara, where're Mom and Dad?" He asked. He rubbed his cheek against Kiara's foreleg. "They're at The Meadow" Kiara answered. Kion nodded. "Hi Kia" he said. Kia glanced up. "Hi Kion." She said. "Have you visited Rafiki's yet?" Kion asked. Kia shook her head. "Not yet, Belee and I are going in a little bit" she said. Kion nodded. "Bye Kiara, I'm going to talk to Mom and Dad" Kion said. Kiara smiled warmly. "Bye Kion." She said. Kion bounded towards The Meadow. He found Simba and Nala laying underneath the baobab tree. "Hi Mom" Kion said. Nala bent down and nuzzled his cheek. "Hello Kion" she said. Kion turned to Simba, who was watching the exchange with an affectionate gaze in his eyes. "Hi Dad, I had to chase Reirei and Goigoi out of the Pridelands today. I'm not sure if I made the right decision." He said. Simba and Nala exchanged a glance. "Kion, I've learned that a true leader has to know when to stand his ground, even if it seems difficult." Simba said. "What does that mean?" Kion asked. "It means you're not afraid to stand up to someone who you know is wrong, and show them you're not going to back down." Simba explained. He bent down and nudged Kion's cheek. "Dad, I don't want to end up like Scar" Kion confessed. He leaned against Simba's foreleg. "Kion, why don't you go back to Pride Rock and talk to Kiara" Nala suggested. Kion nodded and bounded off. Meanwhile, Nita had met up with Sarafina in Hapuna Valley. "Hi Nona" she said brightly. Sarafina pressed her muzzle to Nita's cheek. "Hello Nita." She answered. "Rafiki says I have a remarkable knack for memorizing and organizing herbs" Nita said. "You're very talented" Sarafina said. She bent down and nuzzled Nita's cheek.. Nita yawned and curled up in Sarafina's paws. Sarafina bent down and rasped her tongue over Nita's ear. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics